


SuiKa

by AnyaCronos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack Pairing, F/M, Hot, Love, Passion, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	SuiKa

[](https://imgur.com/o4Qu5iN)

#noshipwar


End file.
